This invention relates mostly to a plumbing fitting and more particular to an improved connector for connecting urinals and some water closets with internal traps to a drain line.
Connectors for such a purpose are well known in the art and insofar as known, most of which involve the use of a brass threaded flange, adapters and copper fittings. There are many disadvantages by using these methods such as, not having the proper distance of the flange from the finished wall and the possibility of leaks when soldering or tightening threaded joints. Note, soldering would require extra man hours and added most of materials which would be disadvantageous.
There is also another method to install a fixture with an integral trap is with a glue type PVC flange. The disadvantage of this connector is that it can only be used on PVC pipe. Once it is installed it cannot be removed for any reason.
An important object of this present invention is to provide an improved connector of the type described which enables the waste pipe to be cut off after the finished wall is installed with any type of waste lines without any threads, adapters or glue being new to form a seal.
The main object of this invention is to provide an improved connector for connecting a urinal and some water closets with an integral traps to a drain waste pipe which will eliminate the above and other disadvantages of these known connectors.